


Forever My Kitty

by asmo_ds



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cats, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Forever My Kitty

Mourning the loss of your pet is not the ideal time to be summoned to Hell. Unfortunately, that is exactly what happened to MC, they showed up to the Devildom with tears running down their face, nose red and runny, and glossy, puffy eyes to top it all off. Just minutes before they’d been summoned they’d discovered the frail lifeless body of their beloved feline, Whiskers.

“Seems like bad timing, I’ll try making this quick so you can get to your new home faster,” a man with tanned skin, golden eyes, and blood-red hair spoke, coming closer with a handkerchief, and wiping the salty tears from their cheeks and giving a soft smile.

After Diavolo’s explanation of why MC was in the Devildom and who the hot demon men they’d be staying with were, MC was quick to crawl into their new bed and continue their sobbing session from earlier that day. 

\----

After a couple of weeks, MC had grown closer with the Demon Brothers. They eventually began to smile and laugh more, allowing the deceased pet to leave their mind for only moments at a time.

MC loved Satan, they thought he was the kindest and most patient out of all the brothers. They understood how much he loved cats, but every time cats were mentioned they couldn’t help the painful stinging in their chest. 

Whiskers had been their pet since they were ten years old, losing them after all that time should have been easy, so why wasn’t it?

“MC,” Satan said waving his hand in front of their face, bringing them out of their own head and back into Satan’s room where they sat, studying together, “we’re going to fail the Human Culture exam if you don’t pay attention. When did you tune out? We can start from there,” he said softly, running a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated with MC’s attention span.

“Sorry. The last thing I heard was when we were discussing human world pets,” MC sighed, guilty for causing such trouble for the Avatar of Wrath.

“Are you allergic to cats?” Satan suddenly asked.

“Huh? No?” MC answered, confused about his question, suddenly growing a bit sad thinking about Whiskers once more.

“Cats make you sad, do you not like them?”

MC was a bit taken back. They had been so sure it wasn’t obvious. _If I tell him and then he tells his brothers, then they will all call me silly for being so sad about the death of an animal, they wouldn’t understand_ , MC thought.

They snapped out of it when they felt a hand land on their cheek with a soft and careful touch. Satan had reached over to wipe tears off their cheek. They hadn’t even realized they’d began crying, but now that they were aware they’d already started, their walls broke down and they sobbed loudly. 

A panicking Satan pulled them into his chest, letting them cry as he rocked them softly and whispered softly, “I apologize if you don’t like cats I won’t discuss them in your presence anymore-”

“No no no!” MC sat up quickly, worried that Satan was putting too much blame on himself. “If I tell you this... do you mind keeping it quiet and not telling the others? I think they’d find it silly...” MC looked up at him, teary-eyed and hiccupping.

Satan made a motion as if zipping his lips and throwing away the key, making MC smile a bit. 

MC explained everything. “The day I was summoned to the Devildom, I showed up crying- you were there, right?” Satan nodded, "Just minutes before I was brought here, I went downstairs for breakfast. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I realized my cat, Whiskers, had not come to see me yet, which was odd as she showed up almost every morning to trip me. I brushed it off as her being old and tired as I saw her resting on the couch. After grabbing some breakfast I sat next to her and pet her. When I noticed how cold she was I tried not to believe that she'd passed away. I cried for a few minutes, preparing to say my final goodbyes and give her a proper burial," MC took a shaky breath and attempted to stop crying, "But just as I opened my mouth to say some final words to her, Diavolo was in front of me and I was no longer in my world."

Satan held MC tighter, "I am so sorry for your loss, MC," He whispered in their ear, "you can cry now. I'm here for you I promise, I won't let anything make you cry like this ever again, I swear on my life."

Satan picked up MC, bringing them over to his bed and laying down with them. When their breathing slowed down and it was obvious they'd fell asleep, he placed a chaste kiss on their forehead, before tucking them under his covers and heading to the library to find a book he knew would be able to help him make MC happy.

\---

MC stirred, slowly peeling open their eyes and reaching their hand up to wipe the crust that'd formed on their waterline. When they tried lifting their hand though, they found a larger one intertwined with their own. They blushed and suddenly took notice of the larger body spooning them from behind, limbs tangled with theirs and warmth radiating onto their skin. They turned slightly, smiling towards the sleeping blond demon with red cheeks. Hesitantly, they removed their hand from his in order to wipe their eyes and see better.

As MC moved to lay back in their previous position and wait for Satan to wake up, they heard a purring sound from the lounge chair that sat a few feet from the bed, causing them to look up and gasp at the sight before them.

"Whiskers?!" MC shot up, accidentally kicking Satan in their struggle to untangle from the blankets. They fell off the bed, onto the book covered floor still tangled up in a sheet as they quickly crawled to the feline in front of them that had by now woken up and was also making their way to meet MC in the middle. 

When MC's hand made contact with the familiar fur and the cat headbutted them with love, they began to cry. This wasn't a dream, Whiskers was here.

"I know the place where cats generally go when they die," a groggy voice came from behind the human. They turned and saw Satan laying on his side, softly smiling at them. "I pulled a few strings to find Whiskers and I brought her here. She's not a normal cat anymore though, she is stronger and has instincts to protect you."

"How so?"  
Satan reached over, pinching MC's cheeks harshly, to which the feline responded with a hiss and Satan just barely missed its claws. "Whiskers! Be nice to him," MC commanded. Whiskers looked at Satan with disgust, to which he laughed. 

"Rescuing her came with a price though..." Satan said, MC tilting their head in response.

Satan pulled off his shirt, causing the human to turn red and look away out of respect for his privacy, no matter how badly they wanted to see him.

"Whiskers didn't seem to like me very much at first, but I think that we'll manage to get along for your sake," the blond said, walking over to MC. MC looked at him and gasped as they saw his abdomen had been scratched up, presumably by Whiskers. "She ruined one of my shirts AND I'm gonna have to listen to Asmo rant about my skin being ruined until further notice, therefore you owe me."

"Anything! I'll do anything to repay you, Satan!" MC smiled innocently, making Satan chuckle as he gripped their jaw softly with one of his hands, turning their face to him. They blushed as he put a hand on their nape.

"I want you to repay me, by allowing me to call you mine," Satan smirks, slightly blushing. 

"Sounds like you're just doing ME another favor," MC smiled, tilting their head, brushing their lips against Satans softly. The man was about to fully kiss MC when suddenly there was a furry head, pushing them away from each other and begging MC for attention. 

"Whiskers! Don't cockblock me!" MC scolded before giggling and wrapping the cat in their arms and crawling over to Satan to hold him as well. They felt complete for the first time in a long time. 


End file.
